warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Doekit
Doekit is a will-be beautiful tortoiseshell, white, and cream she-cat with golden eyes. Personality Doekit, in most cats' opinions, is a bit strange. She'll do things that most cats wouldn't without blinking or a second thought and embarrass herself with a bright, broad smile on her face - and probably won't even realize that she'd just embarrassed herself, really. She has a bit of a passion for drama and enjoys being the center of attention, basking in whatever comments about her are sent her way, whether they be good or bad in nature. While CliffClan is known for being the strictest of all the Clans and adhereing to the Warrior Code the closest, she shows none of that. She has no trouble breaking the rules if she thinks that she has to, or if she just thinks that it might be fun, and she has no real fear of punishments that might be given to her, either; even if they're given to her by the Clan's leader or deputy rather than her parents or mentor. Really, she's not even all that loyal to the Clan itself - sure, she's loyal to her friends and family, but she couldn't really care if something happened to a cat that she wasn't that close to and she wouldn't feel the need to stick up for them just because they were in the same Clan. She's quite persistent and stubborn, and if she has her mind set on something than she isn't going to let anything get in her way. She has a comeback for just about every situation and quip on the tip of her tongue at all times, just about. "Headstrong" would be an understatement for describing her, but Doekit also cares quite a bit for the cats around her and she hates watching them get hurt. If there's anything that she can do to prevent it, then she most certainly will do it, and is perfectly willing to put herself in the path of danger to protect one of her friends or family. Occasionally, she can find herself tangled up in less-than-ideal situations, and when all else fails she'll do her best to talk herself out of them, usually annoying the cats around her in the process. She doesn't have much patience, and would prefer to use force to get out of situations, and she's not the best talker, either, but that doesn't mean she won't try. She also stutters whenever she talks, but she isn't a shy cat, unlike who most cats think of who stutter. She gets annoyed when others cut her off or try to speak for her, and whenever cats do she's liable to either snap at them or just walk away without saying anything else - after all, why let them cut that off or finish that for her, too? History A kit that she was playing with knocked her into the wall of camp when she was a moon old, giving her a concussion. She fell asleep with it, and when she woke up, she was stuttering.